


Waiting

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sadstuck Headcannon<br/>"If you were to tell Kankri you had to go somewhere in the middle of one of his lectures, and that you would be coming back. He will wait there for hours upon hours before he finally realizes you aren’t coming back. He’s only ever wanted for someone to care enough to come back. No one ever does."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sadstuck Headcannon  
> "If you were to tell Kankri you had to go somewhere in the middle of one of his lectures, and that you would be coming back. He will wait there for hours upon hours before he finally realizes you aren’t coming back. He’s only ever wanted for someone to care enough to come back. No one ever does."

“…And, of course, it would not be right to say that the rights should be denied to those of a higher blood caste and given to the lower blooded trolls on Alternia, but if the rights are being denied to the ones lower on the hemospectrum they should be denied to those above them or given to the ones which they are currently being withheld from and-”

“Kan, can you hold on a sec.” Cronus finally stopped Kankri’s rambling for a moment. “I see what you are sayin, chief, and I hate to stop you there, but I have to go meet Meenah for a lunch date and I don’t want to be late, so, uh, is it okay if I go for a few and come back when we’re finished? I promise I will come back.” He gave an innocent, asking smile.

“Well, I do believe you have listened to me for quite some time now and if you do in fact have a place to be then I can say you may go. I will wait for you to return.” Kankri smiled a weak smile back.

“Thanks, chief! I’ll be back before you know it.” Cronus waved and turned away to go to have lunch with Meenah. Kankri waved back and even if he looked slightly saddened Cronus was leaving, he truly meant what he said and did intend to wait near the hive he and Cronus were talking in front of.

He stood on the grassy ground for nearly an hour before finally sitting on the stone stoop. He sunk into his sweater as the day went on and the cold air around him got even colder.

Eventually, when he looked up he could see the sky was no longer a bright mid-day blue, but a dark blue that meant the sun was setting. He looked at his watch and it read “6:34”. It was then that the red tears began to escape his eyes. He had waited sense noon.

“Why did I expect him to come back? No one ever does.”


End file.
